The Tale of Red
by Mr.Pokemon Fanfic
Summary: Red is going on his pokemon adventure. He is ready to become a pokemon master, but is he ready for a Harem?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note**_

Thanks for viewing, this is my first story so please FF (Follow + Favorite)

**I need OC's (Pokemorph acceptable)**

Please fill out and post

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Characteristics:**

**Opinion of Red:**

**Pokémon team:**

_**Chapter 1: The Grand Beginning**_

* * *

"Go on ahead Green I'll give you a head start" said Red "you'll need it". Red was tall and muscular since he worked out with his Pokémon every day and was 6'1, quite bigger than the little 10-year-old boy Prof. Oak give his Charmander to 8 years ago. Since then he has gotten a Blastoise (Blast) a Pikachu (Pika) a Venusaur (Leaf) a Lapras (Wave) his original starter in his fully evolved form Charizard (Flame) and his last pokemon that he has never had to use, Mew.

* * *

**Sorry about the bad nicknames, I couldn't find any good ones.**

* * *

"Shut up Red" replied Green as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Green had brown hair, a black shirt and purple jeans and was also well built."Come on Blue" Green muttered as he spun on his heels and started off to route one.

"A-actually I want to go with Red Sputtered Blue. Blue had a light blue tank top and a red short skirt, long brown hair she decided to ditch the hat because one day Red said she looked good without it, she secretly had a HUGE crush on Red since day 1 but doesn't have the courage to tell him.

"W-what"

"You heard me"

Green spun to face a smirking Red. Giving him an icy stare, Red met it beamed at him until he looked away. Red tipped his signature hat and said

"Go on then". Green grunted and walked away from Pallet town. Red turned to Blue and asked "Want to go to the café before we leave, love"?

"S-sure" answered a blushing Blue, she loved it when Red called her love but she knew he calls all girls love, its his thing. Blue snapped back into reality and followed Red to the infamous Pallet café but she could help to daydream she gets to follow ~*squeal*~ Red across Kanto, this journey is going to be amazing!

"Two cheeseburgers and two Poke-cola's" Red said to the Milktank pokemorph.

"Thank you since it'll be your last it's on the house" replied the Milktank.

Red faced Blue "are you ready"?

"Ready for what?

"The adventure"!

"Oh ya totally"

"Are you OK you seemed a little flustered back there"

"I'm fine"

The Milktank came back with the order.

"That was fast" stated Red

The Milktank giggled "you come in every other and order the same thing, we already had it ready" the Milktank looked around "where's the other one"?

"He left on his journey" replied Blue

"Good for him then" the Milktank said as it walked away.

The two finished there meals and started out the door but the Milktank came over and pulled Blue over to talk to her.

"Good luck with him" she said

"Huh"?

"Don't give that you like him I saw you eyeing him the whole time"

"Um...uh-"

"Come on love we have an adventure to go on" Red shouted.

"He called you love" the Milktank said enthusiasticly

Blue look at the Milktank "he calls everyone love don't get excited, but I gotta go" she paused "thanks for the luck" and she ran out after red.

"Here it is" Red almost whispered "route one". Standing before him was the sign that signified the start of their adventure, the sign read 'Route One'. Red breathed in and out "here go's nothing" he grabbed Blue hand catching her by surprise, a blush rushed across her face but copying Red she stepped across the sign. He released his grip on Blue as he continued walking, he walk turn into a fast walk turning into jog and finally turned into a run a grin appearing on his face.

"Hey wait up" Blue shouted as she ran after Red laughing all the way.

* * *

**Later at Viridian City**

* * *

"Viridian City its...beatiful" Red marveled at the city he rushed to the pokemart "I'll take five of everything" Red said to the store clerk.

"I'll tell you what, you give this to Prof. Oak and I'll give it for free"

"deal" Red agreed

* * *

**One trip later**

* * *

"Here are your things have a great day" the clerk said as they walked out.

"Let's go to route 22 I want to see the entrance of the Pokémon league" Blue said.

"Okay" Red agreed as she walked with Red to route 22, but as soon they turned the corner Red's smile deflated.

"Oh shit" blue whispered to herself.

"Hey Reddy" Yellow purred "long time no see".

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger. I hoped you liked my first story please F/F Don't forget to leave an OC**


	2. Chapter 2: Yellow

A/N!

I. AM. SO. SORRY.

My sister got on my laptop when I went to get a snack and she typed 'What is this?' and that pissed off some people and I didn't finish the first chapter until a while later. I had no idea. At first I was confused that the story got so many views and reviews then I realized what my sis did. Again sorry don't forget to follow and favorite. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: New journey old problems

* * *

Red's thinking

* * *

Yellow. Why? Of all the people he could have met anyone, anyone on this route and it had to be Yellow ARCEUS DAMMIT!

Yellow seemed to of read his mind.

"Whats wrong hun"? Yellow said with an innocent tone "don't you remember me"?

"Damn right I do you conniving bitch" Red screamed.

Blue POV:

"Shit, shit, shit what does Yellow think she's doing Red is pissed at her for what she did" Blue thought.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Good morning class" Prof. Rowan "today we have a new student" whispers ran through out the class.

"A new student"!

"I heard it was a girl from Kanto"

"I hope she is hot"

Prof. Rowan cleared his throat "*cough* Yellow come on in"

When she can in Red's hearts stopped beating.

"Double D's, fine ass, brown eyes that could melt your heart , a blonde, damn she's perfect"

Red turned to his perverted friend Gold "damn" he said "how do you always know"

"It's a gift". Gold's eyes almost bulged out his head "she's looking right at you man"

"huh"? Red turn, he was right Yellow was staring him intently, Red could see the lust in her eyes.

'Shit' Red thought 'she's one of those fangirls-' Prof. Rowan interrupted

" Yellow will only be here for a week before she goes back to your home island, isn't that right Yellow"?

"huh?...oh ya" her eyes still trained on me "my parents are vacationing here"she said breaking eye contact with Red. "I live on cinnabar island.

"How do you like it here Yellow" Prof. Rowan asked.

"All I can say is..." she looked me and attracted the attention of the class to us "it's really hot here" she said with sexiest tone she could manage, you could hear all the boy's jaws hit the floor, except Red's.

This went on for six days, every day Yellow found a way to stick her bust in his face and every day Red pushed her off and say the line he told every fangirl "Sorry love" but on the seventh day nothing the only time he saw Yellow was in class we she winked at him. What did that mean?

"Night, Black"

"Night, Red"

Red walked into his private dorm and locked the door and took off his shirt and turn around to Yellow sitting on his bed wear nothing but a bra and panties.

"What the fuck"?

"Kitty, SLEEPOWDER" **(Kitty is Yellow's butterfree from the manga)**

Red woke to Yellow straddling him.

"Hey Reddy-kun"

"Get off"

"Not today" she giggled "SoRrY lOve" she said in mocking tone.

"Fine you forced me to do this"

Red raised his arm but he was stopped by a... chain?

"Can't have you getting away now can I"

"Time for plan B then" Red smirked

"Huh, plan B"?

Red kick Yellow of him and reached for something in this pillow and pulled out a remote with a button on it, he pressed it.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" Yellow screamed.

"That just alerted my friends about what going on via text "Red sighed "you're not the first person to try this you know" Red stared at Yellow and said "I'd go now"

Yellow glared at him, then smiled.

"This doesn't mean I'm giving up Reddy-Kun" she said as she waltzed out.

Moments later Black, Gold and Green rushed in.

"Are you OK"? They chorused

"Beside Yellow almost rapping me thing I guess so"

"Should we get her" Gold asked hopefully "I could find those boobies a mile away"

"Nah, leave her, she's going back to her home anyway"

"Damn" Gold muttered I never get to have any fun"

"Get me outta here would ya"?

End of flashback

* * *

"Yay so you do remember me" she squealed.

"Sadly I do" mumbled Red.

"I've been waiting for you to come, guess what, I'm going with you on your journey *squeal*"

"Ummm no you're not"

"Actually yes I am Prof. Oak told me that I'm going to be your assistant"

"What the fuck" Red was surprised "why...how"?

"Since I missed like, the whole year of school traveling, Prof. Oak said that I could journey with an honor students so I chose you"

Red was pissed, first she tries to seduce him then tries to rape him and finally ruins his one and only pokemon barley noticed when he crushed pokeball in his hand and stomped of to Viridian city.

"Yep, he wants me" Yellow smiled. Blue slapped her across the face.

While rampaging through the town he heard a familiar voice.

"Sup Red"

"Gold"?!

* * *

A/N

I probly won't post this week because I have .

Mr. Pokemon Fanfic OUT.


End file.
